Déjà Vu
by utterxodestruction
Summary: A series of unrelated Finn and Rachel drabbles. Rated K for now.
1. Surrender

On the train she made a list of things she would and would not do.

She would go to New York.

She would look at dorms with her fathers.

She would (upon her parent's recommendation) order room service from the fancy restaurant in the hotel.

She might even see a Broadway show.

Or ten, _(because well she had to do her research for future reference. She was going to be a star after all.)_

But she _would not_ surrender.

No matter how hard or much he had begged her Rachel Berry would not _surrender._

They belonged together and that was one thing that hadn't changed.

So no, she thought to herself, she would not surrender and let the Universe 'do its thing.'

The universe could kiss her Broadway bound ass


	2. Sight Set

"Do you remember that time we took Vitamin D? I remember being so tired I got beat on level two of the game I was playing and didn't even have the energy to care!"

Finn flopped down on his bed next to a very sleepy Rachel Berry, who yawned in response. He glanced at the clock. It was 930pm. They had been practicing since 6pm. Well…they practiced for the firs hour…

Finn smiled to himself, closing his eyes.

He was just so…._happy._ He looks down at Rachel, who's eyes are slowly growing heavier, and pulls her into his side. She snuggles up onto his chest, wrapping one arm around him. A smile plays on her lips as she sighs contently. He tightens his arms around her.

He kisses the top of her head as he feels her body relax.

"Finn?" She asks in a soft sleepy whisper.

"What is it baby?" He answers caressing her cheek. She buries her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply.

"I love you."

He smiles widely.

"I love you more baby." He kisses her head again. "Go to sleep now, Rach."

She nods, snuggling into him again. Her whole body seems to just…._fit _with his. It makes him wonder how well they'd fit in _other _was. He shakes his head, freeing himself of the thought. She wants to wait, and he loves her too much to push her.

All he knows is that when it happens, he's sure it will be amazing.

He pokes her shoulder, seeing if she's still awake. She doesn't move, so he takes that as a sign that she's out. Silently he reaches over to his night stand and picks up a large soft cover book. He sighs.

SAT PREP. _Everything you need and more to ace the SATs_

He glances at Rachel, then the book, then back at Rachel. He sighs again. He's never been one for studying, but he had to if his plan was going to work.

After him and Rachel had reunited in the Library, Finn swore to himself that he would follow her to the ends of the earth. He'd lived too long without Rachel, and there wasn't a chance in hell he was letting her get away from him again. They were _tethered. _So right then and there he promised himself (and Rachel) that he would be there, by her side, in New York.

Only problem was his grades weren't even Lima, Ohio good, let alone New York City good.

So he bought a few books, hired a tutor, and signed up for the next SATs. He'd never worked this hard in his life for anything. But then again he wasn't doing this for just anyone.

He looked down at the girl wrapped in his arms.

He was doing this for Rachel.

He kissed her nose and began to study.

For Rachel he'd do anything and everything.


	3. Book Worm

They had spent the whole day in the library.

Sitting at the same boring table. Studying the same boring material.

And Finn was just done.

But Rachel wasn't having it.

"Finn, we have a huge pre-calc test tomorrow!" she sighed as she finished one of her practice questions. She slid her paper to the side and grabbed his, causing panic to flood his features. She quickly glanced up at him before shaking her head and pushing it back to him.

"There is no way I'm letting you leave when you haven't even _attempted_ the practice questions," she told him before opening her book and starting her homework.

So here he sat, chin propped up on his hand, tapping his pencil against the _still _uncompleted practice questions. He was never leaving, he just _knew _it.

Unless…..

Puck told him once again this movie he watched with Quinn called "The Prince and Me" where this Prince comes to America and falls in love with this small town girl. It was really girlie but there was this one part that Puck said he tucked away for future use. Apparently the girl took the prince guy up to the old library…._oh what were they called._…stacks…where all these dusty old books were and the two of them "got down and dirty" to quote Puck. Now Finn isn't the sex in public type of guys but he's really bored and some make out action with Rachel, who has been teasing him _all day _with her teacher like talk, would be a nice break.

His face lit up as he smiled slyly at Rachel.

_"I wonder…." _

He slid his foot up her leg under the table gently.

"Ow! Finn!" she glared as he kicked her, "You kicked me!"

Well…he ment for it to be gentle….

"Rach….do they have like….old books here?" if he wasn't trying to get information from her, he'd laugh at the confused look on her face. He decides to clarify, "I mean like….you know…stacks or something?"

Recognition passes over her face as she nods, "Why yes Finn they do! It's on the third floor. It's filled with lovely old books such as encyclopedias and archived memoires-"

Suddenly, he was out of his seat and dragging Rachel towards the stairs of the Lima county Library. He ignored her feeble attempts to free herself, as her punches felt more like taps than means of harm. He was on a mission and that mission would not be stopped by Miss Rachel Berry.

"Finn Hudson!" she whispered loudly as he dragged her up the stairs, "What are you doing?"

He would've explained if he didn't hear the smile in her voice.

When they arrived on the third floor he took her to the very back and pushed her up against a shelf of old travel guides and language books. She glances around nervously, her ever present self consciousness making an appearance, so he grabs one about Paris and flips it open to a random page before holding it up to hide their faces. He lightly kisses her lips before moving to her ear,

"Have you ever seen "The Prince and Me?"" he whispers lowly, causing her to shiver.

She has, in fact, seen that movie. It's one of her favorites, but she can't seem to understand how that movie and this situation could possibly conne-

_"_The Stacks" she whispers, letting comprehension soak every syllable. Finn smiled against the skin of her neck before placing a kiss against it. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She whispers in his ear about how only with him was she the girl who would make out with her boyfriend in the _stacks _of a library!

He counters with how she's the only girl he'd ever spend a day in the library for.

She laughs and pulls him into another kiss.


	4. Just Married

"It's time for your speech!" she exclaimed excitedly in his ear.

He just rolled his eyes, a grin stretching across his face.

_They were finally married._

He began to rise when Rachel grabbed his arm. She put her lips to his ear, and whispered, "break a leg," before pushing him towards the stage.

He ascended the steps and adjusted the microphone so that it was tall enough for his to speak into with out slouching.

"The story of Rachel and I is not an easy one to tell," he began, scanning the room as he addressed everyone.

"The universe has had a funny way of bringing us together and then tearing us a part. Our friends from High School would be glad to tell you the horrible stories of our messy break ups and even messier reuinions!" The room laughed as Finn referred to their Kiss of the Century at the 2010 National Competition.

"The thing is, no matter what got in our way, we always found our way back to each other. I once told Rachel that we had to 'let the universe do its thing, and if we're meant to be together, we would be together.'"

Finn glanced at Rachel who was seated in front of him, eyes filled with tears.

"Well, Rach, here we are…..six years later, married…..but more importantly, together. And I promise, that's how it's going to be for the rest of our lives." She blew him a kiss as the audience erupted in applause. "Oh and one more thing. Before I came up here, Rachel told me to break a leg," he winked at her, "well baby, my answer is the same as all those years ago, behind those awkward auditorium doors…..I love you."

He tipped his glass in her direction before leaving the stage and taking his seat next to her. She kissed him hard on the mouth, her warm tears landing softly on his face.

"How did I get so lucky?" she mused, running her fingers through his hair. He simply shrugged and kissed her check causing her to giggle.

"I don't know," he replied, wrapping her in his arms and placing his lips against her ear, "All I know is that I'm forever yours, Rachel Berry-Hudson. Faithfully."


	5. The Other

All she wanted to do was touch up her make up.

She wasn't looking for trouble. She wasn't trying to get in a fight. She wasn't trying to gloat or anything. She just wanted to touch up her damn make up.

But of course, nothing for Rachel was ever as easy as it should be.

She was taking out her tube of mascara when she heard the door of the girls bathroom swing open violently. Angry sobs came barreling her way, a sort of warning to anyone in earshot, _stay away._ High heeled sandals that would usually produce a dainty clicking noise, _slammed_against the cracking bathroom floor tile; the noise causing Rachel to cringe. She didn't move when the blonde blur that was Quinn Fabray flew by her, slamming the door of the nearest stall, sobbing even harder. Rachel let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Maybe if she just quickly gathers her stuff, she could quietly sneak out of there with out being-

"YOU!" Quinn was suddenly in her face, screaming.

_'Well so much for that theory.' _She thought letting her make up fall into her bag noisily. She turned around, facing Quinn fully. Her face was distorted into this…well…_weird_looking thing. Like she couldn't decide whether she wanted to be angry or sad, so she settled for insane, blind rage. This must be 'scary Quinn' Finn is always talking about.

"YOU BITCH!" Rachel was a little taken back with her tone, but stood frozen, not knowing what to say.

"You think that you are so much better than everyone don't you _Rachel Berry_!" Rachel flinched at the way she spat her name. "You think that you can walk in here, into MY life and just….just…" She shook her head, not knowing what to say. Rachel swallowed hard, conjuring up enough courage to finish her sentence.

"Quinn, I did NOT steal your boyfriend." Anger. All she felt now was anger. "I know it's EXTREMELY hard for you to ever see someone picking ME over a mud puddle, let alone YOU, but it happened. Finn never loved you….he….he picked me okay? We're tethered! Just deal with it!" Her hand instantly flew over her mouth, wishing to take the words back the second she said them. They sounded oddly familiar actually…

Rachel didn't have much time to think about it though because shortly after she spoke a chilling crack echoed in the small bathroom as Quinn's palm made contact with Rachel's cheek. Her hands instinctively held the now red area on her face.

"You will never have my life." Quinn spat. "You will end up alone, and broken. Another defeated actress who will never make anything of herself. You're just one pretty voice in a sea of beautiful faces, and a beautiful face will beat a pretty voice any day." She laughed a humorless laugh. "Just another failure." She wiped her eyes before staring daggers at the tiny girl in front of her. A cruel smile spread across her face as the words formed in her mouth, the words she knew would kill Rachel.

"Just like your mother."

Turning on her heels, she left a paralyzed Rachel standing there in the middle of the bathroom. When the hard medal door slammed shut, Rachel staggered backwards towards the wall, making contact and sliding down slowly. Gasping she let the tears flow, releasing the flood gates that lead to that small little piece of her that feared exactly what Quinn told her.

She hit her bag with all the force she had.

All she wanted to do was touch up her damn make up.


End file.
